narutos destiny
by ascended ninja
Summary: whilst naruto is kidnapped, will the kyuubi shows its true identity and will naruto learn his destiny
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a couple weeks after narutos and gaaras fight

In the middle of the night, Naruto had been kidnapped . Some high levelled ninja had infiltrated konoha and had taken the boy without a struggle. The next day Naruto had not turned up to training, Kakashi was to say the very least not impressed but a little worried.

"Sakura, Sasuke wait here and ill go and get Naruto." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"what a loser"

"yeah naruto is such idiot" Sakura said.

Sakura and Sasuke bad mouthed naruto a little more, they began to think that naruto would never miss training, he loved to train.

Kakashi was bounding from roof to roof he also found it strange Naruto would miss training, would miss an opportunity to learn a new just. He knocked on naruto apartment door , no reply so Kakashi let himself in "NARUTO!!" no answer. The room was a mess but naruto was never the tidiest of people. Kakashi thought nothing of it and went down to naruto favourite eat out.

"teuchi have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"No…Not since yesterday afternoon" Teuchi replied

"He's probably off training somewhere, trying to be Hokage " said Ayume

"Ok thanks guys"

Kakashi didn't want to run around all day looking for the boy, so he summoned his ninja dogs "Woof, Kakashi what can we do for you?"

"I need you to track down Naruto for me, he missed training and I have a bad felling on this one "

" Woof" and the dogs are away

Just over an hour had passed and the dogs had returned "what took you so long" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi" Pakkun said in a muttered voice and the other dogs heads all lowered as one spoke "We were in naruto apartment"

"yeah and " Kakashi replied impatiently

"We picked up a lot of scents about 5 including naruto, we tracked them to the edge of Konoha and well the trail ended there"

"WHAT!!"

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears, his dogs could track anything anywhere in any conditions, the fact they had lost the scent was of very real concern. For not everyone in Konoha enjoyed the fact that a demon was sealed in a 10 year old boy. There were some would go out of there way to rid the village of this beast, but would they go this far Kakashi wondered…

Narutos eyes opened his head rang with the sound of bells, what had happened where was he . He looked around his surroundings and saw he was in a cave with the only lighting was flame torches on the wall. He tried to move but his arms an legs were bound by rope, no he couldn't see any rope, it must be a jutsu that binds your arms an legs so a ninja couldn't cut his way free. He heard a door opened and the sound of several foot steps from behind " he's awake"

"WHERE AM I!!" Naruto yelled but no reply " WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" At this point completely frustrated and a short temper and never the one to think a situation out struggled around and rolling on floor he heard a deep voice a familiar voice but he couldn't recognise it say to him " Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi"

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZIMAKI!!" as naruto eyes looked around he saw he was surrounded by 20 hooded and masked figures, each with a katana in their hands

"Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, TIME TO DIE" as all said in unison

And with that they each plunged there katana into the body of naruto The chakra of the Kyuubi was healing naruto but , it was to much for Kyuubi to do. For over an hour they hacked and stabbed naruto until finally he was dead.

"it is done, the beast that resides inside is dead"

The leader told 2 of the group to dump the body deep in the forest.

But inside the seal of naruto, his body laid before the cage of the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi too was lying inside its cage . It could see the limp lifeless body of the boy. Narutos body was glowing a purplish colour, the Kyuubi mustered the strength , "you weak pathetic stupid kid you're going to let yourself die like this GET UP!!" Narutos eyes opened and he looked up at the Kyuubi. It was then the Kyuubi realised, that this Jinchuriki was different, was special, was not like any that had come before. The Kyuubi felt a massive wave of pain engulf his entire body. The Kyuubi overwhelmed with pain, fear ,anxiety, anger but most of all….love "THIS CANT BE!…ITS NOT POSSIBLE…YOU, NOT YOU…NOOOOOO….


	2. Chapter 2

Lying in an obscure field in the middle of no where the body of a boy laid there. Kneeling over the body was an incredibly beautiful woman, her light brown hair blowing with the breeze says to the boy in soft gentle voice "Naruto" His eyes open with his vision blurred and a little fuzzy all he could make out at the moment was a faceless figure kneeling over him. "naruto, its alright, your ok" the voice said.

"am I dead, is the next world, are you an angel?"

"I am Asami Natsuki" she said " and you are not dead, far from it"

All naruto could remember was getting stabbed and cut over and over" what happen to me and did you save me?" he asked

"well in a way naruto you saved yourself" she told him

"hehe I am good" but he thought to himself that it must be the demon inside of him that had awoken, once again he was saved by this creature. "Naruto, I have something to tell you" Asami said to him

"Whats wrong" he replied

"naruto, I am the Kyuubi, I was the one sealed inside of you "

"WHAT!" how is that possible he thought, she was beautiful and nothing like a demon, but she knows about the nine tailed beast. "Please tell me the truth Asami-san" naruto asked

She began by telling naruto, that 1000 years ago when she there was a great ninja war that was being fought. Her clan were not faring so well her entire family were dead, her husband and his family were dead. Such was the lives of a shinobi , but the death of the people she loved the most was still hard for. On a mission to assassinate a rival leader she came across a cave which had been uncovered after a massive clash had happen there. Looking for a place to sleep for the night she made her way into the cave. She made a fire and did the usual things a shinobi did to ready herself for some much needed rest, when she spotted a jar sticking out of the ground. She opened it to reveal a scroll, when she opened the scroll it was written in an old dialect, it was hard to read but she could translate it easy enough.

Inside the scroll it gave a way to become the most powerful shinobi , however only a shinobi with a unique bloodline and a pure heart and soul would be able to use the power bestowed upon them. However the need for power and revenge blinded her to this fact, so she used the scroll and an enormous amount of power now resided inside of Asami. She had inherited the chakra of the nine tail fox. With the power of the beast she become arrogant and eventually evil allowing the chakra to consume her and thus unleashing the nine tailed demon on the world again.

Naruto laughed at her "in my village people think im an idiot, BUT YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT RUBBISH!" he shouted at her . WHACK! Narutos face was stinging after being hit "Naruto, its true, now listen to what else I have to say please" Asami said in a soft voice.

Explaining to naruto that at the point of death itself, The Kyuubi tried to get free by taking over his body, when it had looked like it was going to work and get free, it saw inside Narutos heart, soul, mind and body. Narutos greatest power was love. Not even the evil demon could overpower it. But the Kyuubi had given all of its power to get free and couldn't release itself out. This is when naruto and the Kyuubi combined, releasing the Asami from her torment. Naruto now has the power of the Nine tail demon fox, and it was love that had destroyed it.


End file.
